Watch Over Me
by finnhudson
Summary: She was looking for a job, he was looking for a nanny.  Neither were looking for love, but they found each other along the way.  AU Future FinnRachel. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee. **

xxxx

"She's gone mom." Finn Hudson said hoarsely into the phone. It was having a bad day, he had come home late from work, expecting to just spend some quality time with his girls, only to find that one girl was gone and the other was with a babysitter.

"What do you mean she's gone? Who's gone?" Carole questioned, obviously confused by Finn's later then usual phone call.

"Quinn, I came home from work, Kylie was with Amanda from across the hall, and a note was on the counter, saying 'I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry, I wasn't ready to be a mother, tell Kylie I'm sorry, don't try to contact me. Quinn'. All of her stuff is gone. What am I going to do mom?" Finn felt a tear slip down his cheek as he watched his three year old daughter fast asleep on the coach, oblivious to the fact that her mother had left just hours before never to come back.

"I'll come into the city in the morning and we'll figure something out ok? Just put Kylie to bed and try and sleep honey, I know it hurts but we'll talk it through." Finn's mom said quietly, while Finn muttered an agreement. They both hung up before anything more could be said.

Finn carried Kylie to her room, which like any other typical three year old girl's room was pink with lots of ruffles, Finn's brother Kurt had designed it, in fact he had practically designed their whole apartment. He kissed his daughter on the forehead, whispering an 'I love you' even though she was already sound asleep.

He then retreated to their bedroom, his bedroom now he supposed, and surveyed what was left. Quinn had only taken her clothes and her things out of the bathroom and a picture of her and Kylie at the hospital the day Kylie was born. Finn quickly brushed his teeth and put his pajama pants on waiting until he was in bed before contemplated all that had happened in the last couple of hours.

Finn worked as an add consultant at Puckerman's Add Agency and had been working overtime for this new client he had managed to get, which he knew had put Quinn on edge, he knew how she was when she was alone with Kylie too long. But Will, his boss, had told him that overtime was necessary.

Quinn and Finn not long after Finn had graduated from college and had quickly started a relationship. After about nine months of dating Quinn found out she was pregnant, Finn was thrilled but he could tell Quinn wasn't nearly as excited about becoming a parent as he was. When Kylie was born Quinn retreated and became a shell, no longer the same upbeat and happy girl that he had fallen for. Quinn barely interacted with the child, letting Finn take the reigns, which he was more then happy to do, and Kylie spent most of her time with Finn or with a babysitter.

But Finn never thought she would just leave. What kind of parent just abandons their child like that? Finn knew that sometimes Quinn could be a little cold but he never thought she was heartless. He also knew that it wasn't fair to call Quinn that, she wasn't ready, he knew that, but why wouldn't she ever talk to him about it, they could have given Kylie up for adoption, waited until they were married to have kids. Oh who was Finn kidding he didn't want to marry Quinn, sure they loved each other but it wasn't the kind of love that everyone searches ages for, the kind that fills you up and always makes you smile.

In fact Finn found himself hardly ever smiling around Quinn in the weeks leading up to tonight. She was always sullen and always found an excuse to let herself out of the apartment, Finn was almost positive that he had spent more money paying Amanda this past month then he had on food, but it was almost a more of a necessity.

When Kylie was about nine months old Finn had asked Quinn to watch her for the day so he could go and spend a good solid chunk of time in the office, she had seemed apprehensive, she had never been alone for more then an hour with Kylie, but Finn thought that she would warm up to the idea.

Boy was he wrong, at around noon he got a call from their neighbor, Mrs. Patterson, who said Kylie had been crying for nearly an hour straight and thought Finn had left her alone in the apartment. Finn had rushed home to find Kylie wailing in her crib, and Quinn locked in the bathroom refusing to come out. He had eventually coaxed Quinn out of the bathroom and calmed Kylie down, but he then never made Quinn stay with the baby for too long by herself.

Now here he was, alone with a three year old, in New York City, he was screwed.

xxxx

"So what do you think I should do, I can't just tell Amanda to come over here everyday after Kylie gets out of daycare, she's a sixteen year old kid she deserves to have a social life." Finn asked his mother the next morning. Carole Hummel had raised Finn by herself after Finn's dad had died in action, so Finn knew being a single parent wasn't impossible, but he was only twenty six years old, how was he supposed to single handily raise a child, then again Quinn hardly had done any of the raising for the past three years so things shouldn't be that hard.

"Well, you could always do what those snobby upper east siders do and hire a live in nanny, one who would get Kylie to day care, take care of her in the afternoon, put her to bed, so you could spend plenty of time in the office." Carole suggested, shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her coffee. Mrs. Patterson, who was too nosy for her own good, had seen Quinn leave the night before and offered to take Kylie for the morning so Finn could talk to his mom, while Mrs. Patterson wasn't on the top of his list for people watching his daughter, he was desperate.

"That's actually a really good idea, but how would I tell people I need one, it's not like I can just go to the store and buy one." Finn said sarcastically.

"Put out an add in the paper, I always see obscure adds in the Times, I'm sure it doesn't cost oh too much to run an add. Just have people call and set up an interview." Carole said.

"That's brilliant, you're a genius mom!" Finn said excitedly, kissing his mom on the cheek, grabbing his cell phone ready to place his add right away.

"So have you talking to Kylie about Quinn yet?" Carole questioned when Finn was put on hold with the secretary at the Times.

"Kind of, Ky's only three I wouldn't expect her to understand everything, so I just told her mommy was gone and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Ky was upset but she didn't cry or anything, she wasn't exactly a momma's girl." Finn said, but before Carole could respond he was connected to someone.

"Hello, my name's Finn Hudson and I would like to put an add out for a nanny."

xxxx

"Girl you read that thing every day hoping that someone has put an add out and ever had any luck, when are you gonna just give up?" Mercedes Jones said and she sat at their usual back table in Starbucks.

"Never, and today is going to be different I promise you Mercedes, I can feel it." Rachel Berry said, as chipper as ever and she opened the classified section of the New York Times. They were still waiting for Tina to join them for their usual coffee so Mercedes didn't have anyone to share an eye roll with.

The three girls had all moved to New York City after graduating from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio; Mercedes to pursue fashion, Tina to just get the heck out of Ohio and Rachel to pursue Broadway. While Mercedes was now a buyer for Macy's and Tina was a writer for one of the hundreds of New York based magazines, Rachel had failed to make it to Broadway. But she had found a new calling, kids.

When they had been super tight on money a couple years back Rachel had been an assistant teacher for a group of second graders and had fallen in love with them all and what she was doing, she had gone back to school and gotten a teaching degree. While being a nanny wasn't the same as being a teacher, she thought a position as a nanny would be more permanent.

"Sorry I'm late guys, the subway were running slow." Tina said as she plopped down in her usual seat next to Mercedes. "What'd I miss?" She questioned, taking one look between Rachel's face buried in the Times and Mercedes eyeing the paper with disdain.

"Just the usual, Ms. Crazy Pants over here thinks that today's going to be different." Mercedes said as Tina snorted, Rachel didn't respond but aimed a kick under the table in Mercedes's direction.

"When does she not think that?"

"Guys! I was right, look!" Mercedes and Tina forgot about making fun of their friend when she pointed towards an add on the last page of the classifieds.

"Finn Hudson, looking for a live in nanny, must be good with toddlers and the color pink." Tina read quietly to the other two, Mercedes looked incredulously at the paper but Rachel giggled.

"I'm gonna call right now." Rachel decided taking out her cell phone and quickly dialing the number printed under the add.

"Hello Finn Hudson, my name's Rachel Berry and I would like to apply to be your nanny."

xxxx

**End of chapter one. **

**Reviews are love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter it makes me extremely happy to hear from people who are reading my stories! And thank you all to the people who favorited and alerted this story, all of it is greatly appreciated. **

**Note: Most of the beginning chapters are going to be from Finn's POV (not first person POV but from his eyes) but some will be from Rachel's later on. **

**I own nothing. **

xxxx

"Ky come out here sweetie she's going to be here any minute." Finn called in the direction of his daughters bedroom. Rachel Berry would be over any minute for her interview, Finn couldn't believe that someone had responded to his add, he really hoped he hadn't freaked the girl out when they spoke on the phone earlier that week.

"I'm right here daddy, who's this lady again?" Kylie asked as she emerged from her room and stood next to Finn. Finn picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek and walked her to the couch where he sat her down. He had explained to Kylie earlier about Rachel Berry coming but she didn't really understand.

"She is coming to talk about maybe taking care of you when Daddy's at work, but I have to make sure she can take good care of you ok? If you don't like just say so ok?" Kylie nodded but still seemed like she was confused on the whole situation.

But both Hudson's were interrupted from their thoughts when a buzzing came from the intercom near the door.

"Mr. Hudson a Rachel Berry is here to see you, said something about an interview?"

"Yeah Gary send her up." Finn checked his hair in the mirror quickly next to the door, afraid that his lack of bathing and cleaning in the past couple days would be evident. He didn't want this lady to think he was a slob.

He spent the entire three minutes that it took her to reach his floor thinking about what he knew about Rachel. She was twenty seven years old, had grown up in Ohio and had her teaching degree. Finn hadn't asked her over the phone why she wanted to be a nanny instead of a teacher but decided that kind of question could wait until they met face to face.

When she knocked softly on the apartment door Finn nearly jumped a foot in the air. He felt his palms sweating as he opened the door. When he saw the girl on the other side of the door his breath hitched slightly in his throat.

The girl in front of him was about 5' 2", hobbit size compared to Finn's 6' 3", she had dark brown hair which was curled slightly and huge brown eyes. She had a nervous smile on her face and cleared her throat when she realized Finn was staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, you must be Finn." She said, her voice wavering slightly with nerves, Finn stuck out his hand in response which Rachel shook slowly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Rachel, come on in." He ushered her into the apartment, taking a deep breath as he closed the door behind her. Why did the girl applying to be the nanny to his three year old have to be so pretty? Not that he was completely complaining.

"So, where's your daughter?" Rachel asked as he lead her into the living room, where Kylie had been sitting on the couch. Finn sighed when he realized she had retreated to her bedroom.

"Ky come on out here, there's someone you need to meet!" Finn called, giving Rachel an apologetic look for his daughters absence.

"Right here daddy! I just wanted to show her some of my toys." Kylie emerged from her room carrying an armful of stuffed animals, included the bunny that Quinn had gotten from her mom the day Kylie was born. Quinn had given the bunny to Kylie and it was the only thing that Quinn had ever truly given to her daughter.

"Well, looks like you've got a bunch of friends don't you?" Rachel asked, as she knelt in front of Kylie, adopting a voice that Finn figured was the voice she used when she was talking to children.

"Yeah, I'm Kylie Amanda Hudson." Finn gave a heartily chuckle when Kylie dropped all her stuffed animals at her feet and held out her tiny hand in front of Rachel's face. Rachel giggled slightly, causing Finn to smile, and shook the little girl's face.

"Hello Kylie Amanda Hudson, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Do I have permission to call you Kylie?" Finn smiled at the instant connection between Kylie and Rachel, happy that Rachel seemed to like Kylie and Kylie seemed to like Rachel seeing as how she smiled widely at Rachel.

"Alright Ky, why don't you pick up Mr. Snufflekins, Mrs. Bearington and Little Foot and go back into your room while I talk to Rachel." Finn said, helping Kylie gather up her stuffed animals. Once Kylie was in her room Finn turned to Rachel, seeing a smile playing on her lips.

"I think she likes you." Finn said, offering Rachel a smile, gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"Well that's good to know, any predictions to when I'll be in the clear?" Rachel asked, giving a shaky laugh. Finn could tell she was really nervous so he tried to make a joke to clear the air.

"Once she gives you a nickname you've got the Kylie Hudson seal of approval." Finn said causing Rachel to give a giggle, but she still seemed tense.

"She looks just like you. She's got your hair, your eyes, your skin tone, your height, either genetics completely screwed over her mother or her mom and you look exactly alike." Rachel said, laughing but this time Finn didn't join in, as soon as Rachel mentioned the world 'mom' Finn's mind immediately went to Quinn. Rachel realized she said something wrong and the smile left her face almost instantly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said, worry and embarrassment lacing her voice. Finn held up his hand.

"It's ok it's just Kylie's mom is a bit of a sore spot for me." His eyes flickered slightly to the one picture of him and Quinn he still had, it was on Kylie's first birthday and there were in Finn's parent's backyard, Kylie sitting in her high chair, Finn smiling brightly on the left and Quinn awkwardly standing to Kylie's right, a sad smile gracing her features.

"I'm so sorry, how long since she...?" Rachel asked, following Finn's eyes to the picture. Finn took a deep breath, glancing at Rachel before answering.

"Only about two weeks." He said and Rachel gasped, rather loudly Finn might add, confusing him slightly, it's not all that shocking.

"She's only been gone two weeks, when is the funeral?" Rachel asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Funeral? Oh she's not dead, she left, yeah packed up her stuff and told me not to try to contact her. Which is why I wanted to hire a nanny."

"Oh well, that's good," Finn glanced at Rachel, "I mean it's not good that's she's gone, it's just better then her being dead. Sorry I'm rambling, I honestly didn't mean to offend you." Rachel said, rather fast, leaving Finn's head slightly fuzzy.

"It's ok, you didn't know it's understandable. Anymore let's talk about the position." Finn said, changing the subject before anything more could be said about Quinn.

"That sounds like a good idea, before we start, I just want to say that I really want this job not just because I need the money but because Kylie seems like a sweet girl and you seem like a really nice guy and I want to help you in any way that I can." Rachel said, Finn nodded, grateful for her honesty.

"Thank you. Well, I work most days 8 to 5, but lately I've been working overtime, so it's more like 7, Kylie attends daycare about seven blocks away, at Playtime, which runs from nine to three, what I would like for you to do, is get her up in the morning, feed her breakfast, get her ready for daycare, and then pick her up in the afternoon and if necessary feed her dinner and get her ready for bed. You would be living here, if that's ok with you?" Finn said, Rachel nodding her head occasionally, seeming to be soaking it all in.

"That's fine, the place I live right now is kind of crappy and I share it with two other girls, so this place is definitely a step up. And that sounds very reasonable, what's your job, just out of curiosity?"

"I'm an add consultant at Puckerman's Add Agency." Finn answer and Rachel nodded looking impressed.

"Well I'm willing to start whenever you need me too, do you have anymore questions?" Rachel asked, looking to stand up, but Finn stopped her remembering the question he had been meaning to ask earlier.

"Why did you decide to become a nanny if you have a teaching degree?" Finn asked and Rachel shrugged but explained anyway.

"I actually came to New York to be on Broadway but when that failed I started doing some assistant teaching in some schools around the city and I fell in love with being around kids so I went to school and got my teaching degree. While I was in school though I did a lot of babysitting for some upper east side families and I loved it, so I got my degree and started looking for jobs, teaching or babysitting and when I read your add in the paper I knew I had to apply or I would never forgive myself for missing my moment." Rachel explained and Finn listened intently, admiring Rachel's perseverance for putting herself through school.

"That sounds really great, but why did you give up?" Finn asked causing Rachel to frown.

"What do you mean, I didn't give up being a teacher." Rachel said, clearly confused by his question.

"Broadway, you said that's what you came to New York to do, why did it fail? You seem like the kind of girl who doesn't give up, if you don't mind me saying."

"I usually don't but there is entire story behind my reason for giving up Broadway, but it's fairly long and can be told another day. If you'll have me?" Rachel asked, giving Finn a small smile.

"Of course, you seem very well fitted for the job, why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll sort through all the final details." Finn said, standing.

"That sounds reasonable, I look forward to seeing you again." Rachel said as she stood as well, shaking Finn's outstretched hand.

"Ky come out here and say goodbye to Rachel." Finn called into Kylie's bedroom. The little girl came bouncing out smiling at Rachel and Finn.

"Bye Racie!" She said happily hugging Rachel around the knees. Rachel laughed and Finn just smiled.

"A nickname, looks like I've got the Kylie Hudson seal of approval." She said happily and Finn smiled at her.

"Alright squirt tell Rachel you'll see her tomorrow." Finn said, grabbing Kylie and hoisting her into the air.

"See you morrow Rachel."

"We'll see you tomorrow Rachel, it was wonderful to meet you." Finn said giving Rachel a lopsided grin which unbeknownst to him made Rachel's insides melt slightly.

"It was fabulous to meet the two of you and I will see you both tomorrow, thank you so much Finn."

"You're welcome, bye Rachel."

"Goodbye Finn."

Both Hudson's waved as Rachel walking to the door, looking back to smile, before heading out of the apartment. Finn stared after her, only tearing his eyes away from the door when Kylie tapped his cheek.

"Is she going to be my new mommy?" Kylie asked innocently.

"She's going to be like a mommy, she's going to take you to day care and get you ready for bed, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, you ready for lunch?"

xxxx

**End chapter two. **

**This chapter was longer then I intended it to be, but it's hard to contain FinnRachel. So they've met and Kylie approves but there are troubles ahead. Don't worry things will stay fluffy for the next couple chapters but some friendly faces might appear later on. I'll give you a hint Rachel's Broadway story (which will be told in the next couple chapters) has to do with a certain Jesse St. James. What can I say I love making him the villan**

**If there are any characters you want to see written in (aside from the ones already introduced; Quinn, Mercedes, Tina & Puck (he hasn't been introduced yet but I have a plan for him)) feel free to tell me so in your review. **

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
